Disciples
Nightmare Medic's Disciples are a large group of RED Medic TF2 Freaks created by YouTube user Xho. Origin The origin of the Disciples remains fairly clouded. What is known is that a RED Medic had become too heavily obsessed with the occult and "transformation" of the Freak World. Other Medics began to join out of interest, loyalty and eventually some out of manipulation. These Medics are the disciples of the Devil. The RED Medic took to wearing a Planeswalker Helm, to resemble the appearance of the Devil's herald - and in doing so attempted a ritual to summon the Devil and destroy the world. Instead of summoning the Devil, the Disciples and the RED Medic had brought upon them the Devil's executioner. The demon had possessed the mind of the RED Medic and transformed him into the Nightmare Medic. As an initial offering, the Nightmare Medic had consumed the souls of the Disciples present there in an inferno, walking out into the Freak World. Appearance and Personality Disciples all exhibit the same clothing - a Blighted Beak in a Vibrio Cholerae ''style, the Nunhood, the Angel of Death, and the Das Feelinbeterbager, without the need for a backpack that all Medics possess. In terms of personality, Disciples are infamous for their blind loyalty to the Nightmare Medic. In fact, the Disciples are believed to have torn out their eyes in place of the mask, in homage to the appearance of the Devil, taking blind loyalty literally. Unbelievers, that is to say, any other Freaks are considered enemies and Disciples will often attempt to kill or convert the Freak or non-Freak in question, sometimes as an offering to the Devil or the Nightmare Medic. Disciples have a considerable hatred for other RED Medics, believing that all RED Medics should be under the Nightmare Medic's "protection" and "leadership". Disciples are indifferent to BLU Medics, often a considerable advantage to the BLU Team. When not attacking others, Disciples lead a very stoic and controlled lifestyle, living their life in worship. When Nightmare Medic kills some Disciples, the rest remain indifferent to the act, considering it a release from this world into the next. Powers and Abilities Whilst following Nightmare Medic, Disciples have gathered a considerable knowledge of the occult and the power to control, to some degree, similar powers to Nightmare Medic. Disciples can control fire, devour the souls of the living (as a form of offering) and other forms of Necromancy, hexes and other forms of supernatural evil. Using their powers, they managed to summon Nightmare Medic to this plane of reality (albeit through the body of the RED Medic). It could be considered unwise to fight a large number of Disciples. In general, Disciples are highly intelligent as a result of their educated supernatural power and can often easily outsmart the many unintelligent Freaks, but often go to more drastic measures to outwit the more astute ones. Faults and Weaknesses Although boasting a vast level of dark magic, Disciples only have the physical attributes of any other Medic - to be said, average human strength and endurance. It can be shown with the disturbingly frequent massacres from Nightmare Medic that the Disciples are very fragile in to comparison to other Freaks, making them some of the weaker ones. Disciples frequently put themselves in extremely dangerous situations, usually to protect Nightmare Medic. Ironically, Nightmare Medic is likely to massacre the very Disciples that worship him, leaving them dangerously low in number - and surprisingly blind to the fact that their leader is casually killing them. Trivia *The Disciples were inspired by the somewhat-insane followers of the Silent Hill religion in the ''Silent Hill video games. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Origin By the Community *Warrior (Flashback) *Kami meets Nightmare Medic (Cameo) Category:Berserkers Category:Elementals Category:Enthusiasts Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Xho3546 Category:Organisations Category:RED Team Category:Glass Cannons